


Fail

by zellieh



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Angst, Co-workers, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV First Person, POV Male Character, PWP, Partnership, Scars, Slash, Spies & Secret Agents, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zellieh/pseuds/zellieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty 100-word drabble about Illya and Napoleon's intimate relationship, written from First Person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fail

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fun written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/profile)[**muncle**](http://community.livejournal.com/muncle/)'s Theme 51 - drabbles.

When I became his partner, he had thirty-seven scars listed in his file as 'identifying marks'. I memorised them.

When we became lovers, I memorised them again, with my hands, my fingertips, my lips, my tongue.

Now I memorise each new scar, each new area extra-sensitive to heat, cold, pleasure, or pain; each new area of numbness.

He teases me about kissing it better, I tease him back, and we laugh.

He doesn't know that each scar represents failure to me.

So I memorise them – memorise him – because when I fail him, these memories will be all I have left.


End file.
